Hog WHAT?
by x3akxo
Summary: Miley and her friends find out a big secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 'Europe DANCE'

Miley: It's so weird that all our parents are having a meeting at my house, I mean it's so unexpected really.

Lilly: I know I mean, what could they want to tell use?!

Oliver: maybe we are all going on a vacation together, that's what happened last year.

Miley: Maybe, but we kind of Knew that before the meeting. Hopefully we are not in trouble; we might as well get going all ready.

at Miley's Housethe parents sat around the table each holding a letter.

Miley: Is that from school?she asked a bit suspiciously

Robbie Ray (RR): Yes, but-he got cut of

Miley: Dad I didn't mean to turn the girls hair green it was an- RR cut her off

RR: Not from that school… But we will talk about that later.

Miley: Then what school are you talking about.

Lilly's mom started talking to the kids, Oliver's mom stayed silent.

Lilly's Mom (LM): Hunny, I think now is the time to tell you, Tell all of you you're secret.

Lilly: Secret mom what are you talking about?

Miley: Yeah, dad what do you guys mean?

Each parent handed their child the letter, it read:

Oliver: Hogwarts?

LM: Yes, it's the school me and miss. Oken went to when we were about your age.

Miley: Where is it?

RR: It's in Europe.

Miley: Europe? Europe, as in across the states, and the ocean?

RR: Yes, bud, that Europe.

Miley: What about our life here, what about you guys.

RR: It's a boarding school for young witches and warlocks. And you're going!

Miley: I have never done ANY thing magical.

RR: You were one hell of a magical baby.

Lilly: Well we do kind of do some things different, I mean I remember when I was young tying shoes came easy because I did it with my mind so I thought?

Oliver: Ha-ha that happened to me two. If we can do magic, does that mean you guys can?

LM: well me and Miss.Oken can, you two are pure-bloods.

Miley: What about you dad?

RR: I'm a muggle, and you're a half-blood, but your mother sure was one heck of a witch she could do anything. I wish she was here to show you the way as a young witch.

Miley: I don't know what to say.she gave her dad a quick hug

Lilly: why did you keep this from use for 13 years????

Oliver: Yeah, I really don't understand this.

just as Oliver said that Oliver's mom pulled out her wand and turned the table salt to water, with one swift movement of the wrist

All children: WOW!!

Oliver: So we are going to school to learn how to do that?

LM: Yes you are.

Miley: When are we going?

RR: I'm sending you to your great aunts house in England, Aunt Weasley!

Miley: the one with the 30 sons with red hair, the one in the pictures!

RR: its 6 sons and a daughter. Yes you three will go there to get your supplies. We all ready have accounts for you there.

Miley: You still didn't answer me when are we going to Hogwarts?

RR: In two months classes will began.

Oliver: When are we leaving for England?

Oliver's Mom (OM): Right now. he stood up and handed some ashes to Oliver Here just step into the fireplace and yell 'The Burrow'.Oliver's mom pushed her son into the fire place and Oliver did as he was told. Next was Lilly's turn and she arrived safely

Miley: I don't want to go without you.

RR: Bud we all decided our children would go with out us and make it though.

Miley: Fine,

RR: Good that's how your mom wanted it. Now GO!


	2. The Boys

Wolfwhisperer- they never got there letter when they were younger, and you will see more of Jackson latter.

Chapter 2 'the boys.

Miley stepped into the fireplace and quickly arrived at the other side; she took in the scent then, then looked around at her aunts house. There were about 4 boys with red hair and a girl with reddish-brown hair. All yelling and running in and out the doors. The youngest looking boy had a broom his size in hand.

"Hello" Lilly said trying to get the children's mothers attention; she was scolding 2 boys that looked exactly alike. 'Ugh I hate my mother for keeping this a secret'. Lilly looked towards Oliver for help.

"Hello?" He yelled get everyone's attention. Miley's aunt came running towards them.

The first thing Mrs. Weasley said was "oh miley how you've grown. You look so much like you did when you were younger just… Grown up. What a lovely young lady you are. I remember when you had brown hair, but blond suites you." She ended with that. Giving the girl big hugs.

"Hi aunty, it's me miley." Miley smiled as she looked at Lilly getting suffocating hugs from her aunt. "That's Lilly my best friend and this is Oliver." Miley grinned and watched her aunt's cheeks turned pink then she started giving miley a hug. The youngest boy sat down on the couch and looked down at his broom it looked sort of warned out.

"RON, Ron. Don't you think both of them have such pretty names?" She asked the young boy who was at the moment checking his broom to see if it still was ride-able. He nodded his head before running up to his room. In the distance you could hear a door slam. "Oh bless his heart, my Ron; he's the youngest boy and between you and me. I don't think he much of and understanding of girls." Mrs. Weasley whispered to the group.

It seemed like after a few minutes everyone was up in there room except Oliver, Miley and Lilly. It was a dead silence that took over the room. Mrs. Weasley had said she smelt something burning so she ran to the kitchen.

"What are we supposed to-" He was shortly cut of from finishing his sentence.

"Do-do you guys and girls want to play Quidditch with me I mean us? Ron stuttered. To Lilly and miley it felt like the sentence took forever to finish. Lilly thought it was a bit cute when Ron stuttered. Ginny the girl Weasley was standing next to him now clutching her broom.

"Quidditch?" the new to the wizarding world trio asked. "What in the world is Quidditch?" Lilly asked thinking they were just playing with the girl.

"Are you three serious you have never heard of Quidditch? And you call yourself a magical being? Are you guys squabs?" Ginny asked looking at them with unbelieving eyes. The twins quickly raced down stairs with there brooms.

"Ginny don't you know? They have only known they are magical for about close to and hour?" George started then Fred ended the twin's sentence. It sort of made miley giggle. This was he OTHER side of her family. 'I thought uncle Earl's family was different. These people can do magic.' Miley thought to her self.

"Umm you guys need to get going and grab a broom, we'll tell you all about Quidditch okay!" Ron said running after the twins. HE smiled at them and ran outside. Ginny gave them each a broom and they were off.

Miley and Lilly were up in the air teasing Oliver about his non-flying. "I guess you didn't earn your wings huh Ron?" Lilly teased smiling down on him.

"Well I guess I'm not cut out for flying." Oliver yelled back up to them. Miley was trying to do some tricks on her broom. Lilly could already sort of stand on her broom only close to the ground anyways.

"So Ron this is a sport?" Miley questioned Ron, Lilly was hovering slightly close to him. Miley smiled, she could tell they were going to crush on each other eventually. Oliver was on the ground staring up at the fling group but his eye shifted sometimes to Ginny.

"No well we are just flying that's more of a game." He pointed to his twin brothers and grinned as they chased each other.

"That looks TO easy" She stormed towards them as fast as she could go on her broom. "What are you guys looking for?" She looked around following the twin's eyes.

"That" they yelled going full speed towards a glistening tree. "the gold ball." They started for it again but lost it. "Harry makes it look so-"

"I see it." Miley yelled diving for the gold ball. She was twisting and turning on her broom. Ron was looking at the new to Quidditch girl dive for it.

"Bloody hell" Ron managed to say still impressed with this girls chase. She reminded him of Harry when she was flying like that.

"Yeah I got it." Miley yelled with triumph. "I did it" she shock her hands up in the air then dived towards the ground doing a spiral twist. She came back up 25 feet when he looked back at the golden ball. She was leaning on her broom a few inches in the danger zone. She didn't notice because of her thrill of flying. She leaned back and fourth. "Yes I got It I must have been born to catch theses things. She zoomed for Ron. She handed it to him and then the pull from the snitch sent her back a little more. She came crashing towards the ground.


	3. AND you ARE

talkingCinematic-I HATE GINNY AND HARRY so none of that sorry. But you will no bye i think um the 5 chapter

People(that includes YOU) please leave reviews pointers anything. I may take a little longer with the stories, i'm going to me dads. But yeah.

* * *

Chp 3 AND you ARE?

Miley tossed in the bed, keeping her eyes closed. She felt a lump the size of a baseball on the side of her head. 'ahh god the pain. It hurts so badly' she said touching the side of her head. 'God what happened?' she yelled in her head that made things worse. She groaned out loud from all the pain. A luck-warm towel was placed on her head. The semi-wet feeling startled her; she opened her eyes expecting Lilly or Ginny to be standing over her. She screamed when she saw who it was. It wasn't Ginny Lilly Ron Fred Oliver George or Mrs. Weasley.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" she screamed, a surge of pain took over her. It was worse then the times when she was Hannah and had to endure the high pitched speakers.

"Hey, I'm only trying to help." The boy yelled back, seeing the pain in her eyes as he yelled, he decided to be quieter. "Sorry" The boy appeared to be around her age, but miley didn't know. 'He could be a 100 year old troll or something' she said to herself being stupid.

"DO I have to repeat my question or did you not hear me, cause' I can be louder." She said it sarcastically the seemingly young boy still dint answer her question. She stared into his eyes, and then she looked away. They were green, 'his eyes are are nice" She said in her mind.

"What's the matter with you? Huh? You've been out since yesterday; I've been the one taking care of you. I think I liked you better when you didn't open your big mouth." He said to her, he didn't want to yell to loud cause he didn't want to cause her any pain. He decided to get out of the room, to get air. He walked out leaving the wounded girl.

Miley stood up astonished that he just left her. She walked towards the door, and then she caught her reflection in the mirror. She had a gash on the side of her face it reminded her of a crescent moon. "Ah no that's going to scar, ugh." She laid back down when her vision started to get blurry again. She tried to fall asleep to rest her eyes, but she simply was not tiered. She got up to go find the others.

When miley got down she saw everyone, including that boy who supposedly tended to her. Mrs. Weasley was the first to notice her presents. "Oh dear child your okay!" She said then got up to throw her self into miley for a hug. "Thank the heavens; your father would have a cow if anything serious happened to you." She smiled warmly as she straied away from the young girl. "Harry tended to you almost the whole time he's been here. You should thank him for tending to you."

Miley looked away from her aunt to look aside to Harry. "Ohh the guy who was so rude to not state his name and to scare me to death, I thought he was some evil troll!" Miley expressed, 'oh no I shouldn't have said that.' She thought then looked down at herself.

Harry frowned at the girl, he thought she was a arrogant girl. "It's not really my fault that you're easily scared, it wasn't my intention." He said then took a bite out of his biscuit. The whole time the two's friends where watching them as tension took over the room.

Miley glared at him. "Oh whatever, what was I supposed to do; I thought you were trying to kill me!" Her eyes grew as she said the words kill. To be honest he didn't even scare her that much. But she wanted to win the battle; even if she lost she would win the war. 'what am I thinking I don't think he is a enemy, he was trying to help me right?'

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed "Yeah I was trying to kill you with a wet towel." He said blinking at her then giving his food his attention.

"You know what Harry I'm sick of this. Just drop it god!" She yelled at him then took her seat at the table. Harry just shrugged and resumed eating his food. A few moments after miley and Harry's dispute the table was once again filled with laughs and conversation. Miley didn't say a word, she just lightly smiled and looked to her family and friends oh and Harry. She looked at her food she felt someone watching her, she looked u to Harry and saw his eyes just on her as if observing her. He quickly looked away when there eyes met. He looked towards his friends, he went through his hair with his hand. That's when miley saw it, the scar. He eyes where moved as quickly as she saw it when a question came her way.

"So what were you trying to do on that broom?" Harry asked he wasn't there of course.

"Oh Harry you should have saw her, natural born seeker that girl is. She was doing some moves you have to work on still. Although I don't think she has really mastered the art of staying in place.

"Wow that's what happened you just fell of your broom, now you have a pretty nasty scar their on your head. Not a very good story to tell huh?" Harry said plainly, as if he were mocking her or something. Harry grinned.

"I see you have a pretty nasty scar to, does there happen to be a story behind that?" She hissed at him. "Probably a stupid story behind that one, huh?" She asked blankly. Harry just glared at her, after a moment of silence he walked out clutching his scar. Miley looked confused as he walked out, everyone except Oliver and Lilly looked down into there plates. Sis she miss something. "Did I say something?" she questioned.

Ron and Ginny took turns telling her what they knew about the famous scar. As they were telling it miley felt so bad about her comment, there was a story behind the scar, and it was a painful one indeed.

"No… I'm so sorry; I have to talk to him." She got up to go looking for him, she walked around the forest. 'how smart am I going of to look for a guy in some forest I don't know?" she said to herself, she questioned her mind not believing that She is doing this. When she finally found Harry she had wandered out a good distance into the forest. "Harry?"

Harry just sat there about to ignore her but he replied "What is it?" he hissed at her bitterly, he knew she didn't know the story but he couldn't help but to feel angry.

"I'm sorry"

"You didn't know." He said swallowing his anger.

"Now I do and I feel horrible, Harry I truly am sorry. I know how it feels." She said stepping closer towards him and the tree.

"SO both your parent got killed when an evil wizard decided to kill them?" Harry shuddered at his comment.

"NO I just lost my mom, but being here, being so far away makes me feel like I lost both." She said some to him some to herself.

"But you still have a Dad so you couldn't possibly know how it feels."

"Look Harry, you didn't get to know your parent and that's why it hurts." She wanted to cry, but tears wouldn't come. "I knew my mom; she was my best friend, okay. Then she died, and now each day that passes I fell like I'm forgetting her." She looked at him "We both have the same hurt Harry." She ended her speech like comments with that.

Harry looked into her eyes he could see the hurt in her eyes. "I see miley, look it's okay just leave me a lone for a few minutes okay." He said to her then looked down at her feet. She was about to turn away but stopped taking in one last look at him. That's when she saw it.

"Harry look out a-a snake!" she yelled pointing at the thing slithering at his feet. Harry just looked at the snake, when his mouth began to move she thought for a second he was just whispering to it. 'wait Harry it talking to a snake?' she questioned in her head. "Harry it's about to pounce look out!" Harry just kept talking to the snake, miley started walking towards them.

"SO how long have you lived here, in the forest?" Harry asked the snake curiously.

"What? Who cares how long it's lived here, come on Harry, it's not like it can understand you." She yelled at the boy. Strangley the snake hissed in her direction.

"You can understand me?" He asked miley uncertain. 'how can she understand me, I'm talking in parsul tongue.'

"Harry are stupid or something cause your talking plain English" Miley yelled at him she was getting tiered of his stupidity.

"Miley, I'm not speaking English. I'm speaking parsule tongue, I guess you can speak it to?" he questioned.

"Parsule what?"

"Parsule tongue, it means you can speak to snakes." Harry was astonished, she seemed more hopeless then he was when he first found out he was a wizard. Harry got up and smiled at the snake taking miley away from that part of the forest and walking towards the burrow.

"You cant be serious. People cant just talk to snakes that's inpossible." Miley said in dis belief.

"Miley are you forgetting but you're not just a person you're a witch." Harry said walking a head of her a few feet.

"I know that" Miley said. Those were the last words they said as they slowly walked towards the burrow. They walked into the burrow, silently. Oliver was talking to the girl Weasley and Ron was chatting up Lilly. The older Weasley brothers, all they could talk about was there girlfriend and who was cuter. It was weird being the only one not paired up besides Harry. It was that moment that she thought of her and Harry together. It was a possibility that quickly went away. She sighed and walked up stairs quickly.


	4. xOxO

Yeah this is kind of short sorry! Next will be much longer!

XOXOX keira 

Chapter 4 XOXO

The big group was in diagon alley gathering up the stuff they would need for school. There little trip was almost over when miley saw him, she smiled his way and caught his attention quickly. She kept walking with her friends till they decided to get a drink at The Leaky Cauldron.

"I've never been so thirsty in my life." Lilly squeled as she thought of what to order.

"Well shoping did always make you thirsty."Miley said as she held her bags close to her. "Shoping for school supplies is so boring though. My text books are HUGE And I think one tried to t eat me." Miley looked around at the some what dark place. "This place looks…Homey?" She said shruging her shoulders.

"Some times this place is a mad house. I really can't wait till the Quidditch World Cup

it's going to be amazing. Tomorrow will be the best." Ron said smiling.

"That's just because Hermione's going to be here isn't it Ronald." Ginny said smirking at her brother who had turned bright pink in his face. And almost a purple tint in his ears.

"No-no, of course that's not true." Ron stuttered. Lilly looked away from him a bit mad at his little confession.

"SO tell me Oliver what's it like in the states? Must be unbelievably fun." She said in a bit of a dream like state.

"It's cool, where I live we don't have 'pubs' like this." Oliver smiled at Ginny and began sipping on his drink that was put in front of him.

"You don't have pubs? What do you have?" Ginny asked curiously.

"We have Bars and Clubs." Lilly said smiling. "Although we aren't old enough to get in to them." When Lilly finished her comments the table seemed to just go silent. A Woman about 65 looked at Harry wide eyed as a young women took her to her seat, she pointed at him and gasped. Miley noticed he pointed at his scar. Harry looked up at her then tried to stifle a smile.

"Okay? What was that about?" Oliver asked beating miley to it.

"Harry's a bit famous around these parts." Ginny giggled looking at Harry as he stared at his cup.

Miley laughed at this, she tried to suppress her giggling. "What? Are you a famous pop star our something?" Every looked at her puzzled but Oliver and Lilly. When miley caught on that they didn't get her joke she smiled. "You see I know who it is to be famous."

"Right I doubt you're as famous as Harry though." Ron said. Harry loked up from his drink to face miley. Then he looked down

"Well she is REALLY famous in the states. Actually, all over the world." Oliver said nodding at them. "Oh but only to muggles" she said smiling.

"Yeah she's Hannah Montana." Lilly said proudly. Miley glared at them 'huh? They just told my secret.'

"Huh that muggle pop twit. That is a great joke guys." Ginny continued to laugh at there so called 'joke'.

"Ginny that wasn't a joke" Miley said. She wanted to be angry with her cousin but she couldn't.

"Ohh? You weren't joking?" Ginny bit her lip and tried to hide her face. An awkward silence filled the table. No one took there eyes of there drink except Harry, he was staring at miley. When miley looked up from her drink, Harry still stared. She got up and pulled Harry out of the door with her

"What is this about?" Miley asked him demandingly.

"What is what about?" Harry asked unknowingly.

"Come on you've been staring at me for forever, and a day." Miley yelled again.

"I..I… don't know what your-" Harry stammered.

"Save it oh and Harry" Miley smiled sweetly.

"Huh?" Harry said looking up to her, from his shows.

"Stop staring at me!" She yelled furiously.

"Fine what ever you say MILEY!" He yelled back before dashing into the pub.

Miley stood there for a second. She looked up to see the boy that was smiling a her earlier.

"Hello miley is it?" He smirked at her.

"Yeah and you are?" She asked frowning because of Harry. She started to get and attitude with this guy, and she only knew for about 2 seconds. She sighed. "I mean yeah, I'm miley was you name." She asked him in a more friendly manor.

"My name is Malfoy Draco Malfoy." The boy smirked at her.

"Very James bond of you." Miley giggled to herself. 'he was really cute actually.'

"Well nice to meet you miley I guess I'll see you later." Draco smiled

"Yeah I'd like that hopefully my cousins and his friends wont annoy me to death." Miley giggled for getting her earlier conversation with Harry.

"Well if the annoy you to death I might just have to talk to them about that. Whose you cousin?" Draco asked.

"Didn't you just say you would see me later?" She questioned then shrugged. "My cousins the Weasley." She smiled, and tried to read his expressions. "Well I got to go okay." She smiled and walked away, she loved his smirk so she looked back one more time till she walked into the pub. She arrived at the table and sighed happily. Harry glared at her, and everyone else looked puzzled. She smiled happily as she sighed

'Didn't Harry just come in here gloomy, then miley comes in just as happy as can be, was up with that?' Ginny asked.

"hey do you guys know Draco Malfoy?" miley questioned with another sigh.

"Why do you want to know that blok, he's a total jerk." Ginny let out.

"What! Well he seemed very pleasant. I like him." Miley said not trying to have the last part be over heard.

"You like him? You only met him a hour ago." Lilly laughed at her frien and rolled her eyes.

"He's just an egotistical jerk." Ron also blurted out.

"So I'm guessing you guess aren't big fans of this Draco character?" Oliver grinned. Miley just sighed again and took a sip of her drink. She noticed that Harry said nothing but glare away from the table. 'ugh I know he wants to say something'.

"Aren't you going to add you two cent on the guy?" miley asked trying to stifle a smile towards him.

"Umm, you know I don't him well enough to say." Harry said not looking a her at all.

"You are a BAD liar, you know that, Harry" Miley cocked up an eyebrow.

"The guys a… the guys a… He's a total jerk okay. He is an enemy to every one at this table, we all hate him. Anyone who's not a slytherin is his foe. Besides it's not like he'll ever like you."

Miley's grew as if he just insulted her. "And why is that? Why wouldn't he be interested in me?" Miley asked she stood up over the table.

"It's not your personality or your looks, it's your percentage." Ginny piped in be for miley could smack him. "You have to be a pure-blood to be with him."

Miley smirked at this. "Then I'll have to make him want me." She said smirking at herself. Lilly and Oliver shock there heads, and the others just looked at her puzzled. 'draco Malfoy will be mine,'

Once back at the burrow, miley and the others sat on the couch. Miley looked at the broom she had bought. Although she bought it herself she still couldn't help but feel a bit a phobic about riding again. As she looked at the broom she started to get dizzy, and a weird feeling at the pit of her stomach. She rushed to the nearest bathroom.

"oh havens miley are you sick?" Mrs. Weasley said with worry. "oh dear you are sick! I'm sorry Hun but I don't think you are going to the Quidditch World Cup."

"I'm sorry, i'm so much trouble" Miley said whiping her mouth.

"Ahh dear it's okay, maybe i could give you a potion. Only if your up for it." Mrs.Weasley smiled out.

Miley clentched her teeth togther. "I rather not. It's okay, you guys should just go. Forget about me..." Miley smiled her mouth was closed, she walked up to the room she was sharing with ginny.

As she tripped over a spell book she let out a loud yelp and a even louder thoud pounded the floor. She hated sharing a room, Ginny wasnt a messy girl she was just not as organized as miley would have liked. Her room sort of smelled, and miley swore there was a white mouse in the room. At night she would hear moaning, she was beging to hate being a witch. 


	5. Become Gryffindor

SORRY GUYS!! I've been really busy. I been trying to learn Japanese and juggle school. I promise i'll get back on the roll with my stories. GA!! Sorry! Don't Hate me.

CHAPTER 5

Miley woke up that night to hear a loud commotion; she got up and walked out of the room. To see what it was. Ginny had already awaken and she suspected so did everyone else. I was dark when she looked out the windows. 'What time could it be?' Miley asked in her head. She got down stairs to see Ginny and a brown haired girl her hair was also sort of frizzy.

"Umm hello" Miley said smiling. "Umm Ginny what time is it?"

"Sorry Miley did we wake you up it's about four in the morning?" Ginny smiled back then turned to the girl. "Hey this is Hermione." She said looking from Miley to Hermione.

"Nice to meet you" The girl said, with a small smile.

"Yeah nice to meet you."

"So Miley what were you dreaming of?" Ginny grinned a little. "Our who were you dreaming about. Harry or Draco?"

"Ginny what are you talking about; why on earth would I be dreaming about that boy Harry?" Miley said a bit sick with the thought.

'I don't like guys like him.'

'Wait so you don't like cute guys?' She fought with herself.

'Well I do but if there weird like he is then it's different. I mean he can talk to snakes.'

'You can to, I think it's a match made in heaven.' having this many war with herself left her confused.

"Miley, are you OK?" The girl she had just met asked.

"Oh yeah everything's cool, hernia." Miley said with a yawn. "I'm going to hit the hay OK." She walked away to her room passing where, Harry and Ron slept, the door was half open not like it was with she went down to see who started the commotion. She looked to see a sleeping Ron, and then she looked over to where she thought Harry slept. He wasn't there. Miley gazed towards her door, she saw Harry, his fist was baled up and it seemed as he was knocking.

"Need something Harry?" Miley asked curiously.

"Um no, not at all." The tension in the room took over again.

Miley sighed trying to relax. "I always find myself acting like a child. Look I'm sorry about today, lets call it truce?" Miley sighed again

"Okay" Harry just blinked as if he didn't here her, but he did reply so she did say something he thought in his head.

"Okay night Harry potter." Miley said going past him to open her door, she sweetly smiled at him and sat on her bed quietly. Miley quickly resumed her sleeping she smiled in her sleep. 'I wonder what harr- no- I mean Draco is doing right now. Miley what are you thinking. Why would you even care what Harry is doing.'

'Cause he is your sole mate.'

'Ha-ha to bad cause I think Draco and me could be true love.' she said sigh in her sleep.

'Your hopeless what if Draco doesn't like you, huh, you are a half blood. Besides you could have a little romance with that Harry fellow and it would be great.'

'Yeah it would he is really cute... TO bad I don't LIKE HIM so drop it OK' Miley yelled at herself.

The voices seemed to have stopped and if Miley were up she would be smiling trump idly...

The next day she woke up refreshed, she looked around to see Ginny sitting on her bed talking to Harry. She rolled over on her back, trying to stay asleep. She shut her eyes close and listened to them.

"Draco of all people… Why him?" Ginny asked Harry, they hadn't noticed she was up.

"Maybe she likes guys like that?" Harry answered

"Arrogant, selfish, conceded, stupid guys?" Ginny asked

"Yeah maybe she does" Harry stated he seemed like he didn't want to talk about it.

A silence took over the room and after a few minutes Miley rose up starching.

"Good morning!" She said with a big yawn.

"Miley your up?" Ginny said, "We just wanted to wait till you woke up to tell you were of for the tournament. I hope you feel better." Ginny smiled and walked out.

"Okay bye" Miley smiled. 'Why do they care?' Miley lied on her bed silently. She then got up and walked down into the kitchen. She was home alone and she was kind of hungry.

"What is there to eat, hmm?" she asked herself, she looked around the kitchen for a familiar food. She walked towards what she thought was a chocolate muffin. She picked it up and saw a note sitting under it.

_If your are the unfortunate person to eat this delightfully devilish muffin. You will not only be the one to break out in hives but also have an uncomfortable urge to laugh also. So we the people who made this are truly sorry this happened to you. _

_P.S. you must have very bad luck…_

Miley through the muffin down as if it were a poison and sighed. " I'm hungry and there is nothing to eat." She said loudly, be for huffing.

"Are they STUPID?" She asked loudly, she suddenly heard the door.

"Miley?" Some one called from the front door. "Miley are you okay?" The voice finally arrived at the kitchen.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Her eyes blinked.

"Guilt?" He replied,

"It's not your fault i'm sick" Miley said walking around the kitchen.

"Yeah, i know but, we all fault like leaving you was mean." He said looking away from her.

"Harry, do you ever wish you weren't a wizard?" Miley asked looking at the sink, as if it was the most interesting thing she ever saw.

"No." Harry said bluntly.

"I wish i had my old life back. I much rather be a squab or something." Miley said still staring.

"Well being a wizard got better for me. So being a witch should start getting better." Harry finally looked at her and smiled.

"Harry?" Miley asked looking at him, then there eyes meet.

"Miley?" harry asked, looking deep in her eyes.

"GARGLE" Mile stomach went. Her eyes went big and harry looked away.

"Are you hungry?" He asked simply.

"Yes! Can you make me something?

Harry just nodded and looked around the kitchen. He quickly whipped something up.

"YUM, thanks harry. I owe you."

"Just become a Gryffindor and i'll be happy" harry smiled

"Ah, I'll try." Miley said with a smile. "Umm, What is that?


End file.
